End of the World Part 3
Story Axel sits up, hand to his head. Axel: Ugh. And I almost thought I was the guy for the job. Diagoneir is towering over him, on the deck on the World of Chaos. Diagoneir: Something Xemnas never acknowledged, and Saïx would never admit. Your powers came from me, making me stronger than all of you! Goodbye, partner. Diagoneir charges and fires a fire laser at Axel. Jetray swoops down, and grabs Axel by the shoulders, carrying him out of the way. Jetray barely keeps hovered over the World of Chaos, dropping as they fly off it. Axel: What was that for?! Jetray: You’re welcome. We have to work together to fight him. Axel: You want to work together? Let me go, and distract him for a few minutes. Jetray: You sure you’ll be alright? Axel: Yeah, yeah. Just let go! Jetray lets go of Axel, and flies back up towards the deck. Axel shifts into Blaze Spear, and creates fire cleats on his feet. He clings to the World of Chaos, starting to run down its underside. Jetray lands on deck, reverting. Kairi: Ugh! So much for a few minutes. Diagoneir: Aw, what’s wrong? Not confident in your abilities to stay transformed? I guess it’s too bad that I don’t have that problem. (Diagoneir fires his fire laser, and Kairi turns into Chromastone, absorbing the attack.) Chromastone: Yes! It worked! (Chromastone raises her hands, firing an ultraviolet ray at Diagoneir, slightly irritating him.) Diagoneir: You’re only delaying the inevitable! I could tear through you if I desired! Chromastone: Then what’s stopping you? (Diagoneir looks surprised by the question.) Blaze Spear, body enveloped in flames, runs up the opposite side, behind Diagoneir. He slams into the blue core, causing an explosion. The World of Chaos starts to explode all over the place, sinking out of the sky. Diagoneir: No! This isn’t over! Diagoneir flies off the sinking Heartless. An explosion occurs, shaking Chromastone off her feet. She reverts. Kairi: No! Axel! (More explosions occur, as Kairi breaks off into a run, jumping off the ship.) Come on, Light Cream! Kairi turns into Spidermonkey, and screeches as she falls. King Mickey flies by, and Spidermonkey grabs onto his Keyblade, which he held down for her. Spidermonkey: Ah! Thank you! Mickey: Up for a little web slinging? Spidermonkey: I don’t know how! Mickey: I think you’ll figure it out. King Mickey swings the Keyblade, Spidermonkey being launched forward towards Diagoneir. Spidermonkey falls underneath Diagoneir, and extends a web from her tail, catching on Diagoneir’s leg. She is hanging below, when she reverts. Kairi panics, flailing and getting her arm stuck in the web. She then grabs on, hanging on for dear life. Kairi: Ah! Diagoneir: Consider yourself lucky, girl. You get to see the doors to Kingdom Hearts. (The two approach floating platforms, with an open area with a large grey door, extending taller than Diagoneir. A trail extends in front of the doors.) You won’t live long enough to see me rule the worlds, but at least you get to die by its doors. Blaze Spear: I don’t plan on dying. Blaze Spear appears on Diagoneir’s back, and kicks him in the head. Diagoneir spirals down, and Blaze Spear gets on his stomach, using his flames to sever the web. Kairi tumbles down onto the trail, as Diagoneir collides with the platform. The trail breaks away from the platform, floating away. Kairi: Axel! (King Mickey flies down by Kairi.) Mickey: Grab on! (Kairi grabs King Mickey’s hand, as they fly over to the main platform.) Blaze Spear spirals at Diagoneir’s head, and he uses his wing to block it. Diagoneir then spins, slamming Blaze Spear with his tail. Blaze Spear crashes down, reverting. Mickey: Graviga! (Gravity pressure pins Diagoneir down, as he tries to struggle free.) Kairi! Now! (Kairi takes a stance, but nothing happens.) Kairi: Huh? Am I that tired? Axel: I’ve got it. Axel turns into NRG, and places his hands on the ground, channeling heat through it. A lava geyser slams into Diagoneir, knocking Diagoneir over, reverting him. NRG stands over Phantom X, fist super heated. NRG: Any last words? Phantom X: (Going crazy) No! I will not die! But I know who will! NRG swings his fist, as Phantom X turns into Goop, his body splattering. The Anti-Gravity Projector flies around and gathers the slime, it sliding towards Kairi and King Mickey. NRG: You’re not getting away! NRG fires radiation beams at the Anti-Gravity Projector, as Goop dodges. King Mickey charges forward, swatting at the Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop forms up, wrapping around King Mickey, throwing him back behind him. Goop: You shall be my first victim! Kairi: Eep! Kairi turns into Lodestar, and raises her left arm, firing a magnetic wave. The Anti-Gravity Projector is caught, and Goop is stopped in front of her. Goop then shifts to Ripjaws, biting into her arm. Lodestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Ripjaws releases his grip, as Lodestar reverts, Kairi holding her arm up.) Kairi: (In pain and panic) MY ARM! I, I CAN’T FEEL MY ARM! Ripjaws: Just a sample of what is to come. (Ripjaws lunges at her, when King Mickey jumps off his head, recoiling him back. King Mickey lands in front of Ripjaws, and blasts Ripjaws with a Pearl spell, pushing him back.) You shall not stop me! (A firewall then forms in front of Ripjaws, as he turns around, seeing Heatblast behind him.) Heatblast: Your foe is me. (Heatblast releases a stream of fire at Ripjaws.) Mickey: Curaga! (Two gold bells form over Kairi, which rings, releasing green energy, enveloping her. She calms down, moving her left arm on her own, cringing slightly.) Is it alright? Kairi: Yeah. (She gives a sigh of relief.) I’m fine. We’ve got to help Axel. Heatblast is punched by Water Hazard, then blasted by a stream of water. Heatblast’s flames are put out, as Water Hazard sucker punches Heatblast, then slams him into the ground. Heatblast reverts, Water Hazard putting his foot on Axel’s chest, pinning him down. Water Hazard: Trying to play the hero? Hate to break it to you, but you will never be the hero. You will be retaken by the darkness. Axel: Go ahead and try. I’m harder to kill than you think. Water Hazard: Are those your last words? (Axel turns his head, looking in Kairi’s direction.) Axel: No. It’s “you better watch out.” Water Hazard: (Confused) What? Water Hazard is hit by a powerful lightning bolt, being launched off of Axel, rolling towards the doors. Water Hazard looks up, seeing Shocksquatch charging towards him. Shocksquatch raises her hand, shooting lightning. Water Hazard creates a water shield, but is still electrocuted. King Mickey breaks through, slashing through Water Hazard with his Keyblade. Water Hazard reverts, Phantom X grabbing his shoulder. Phantom X: No! (His body starts to fade into darkness.) I refuse to die! Kingdom Hearts! (He turns towards the doors.) Fill me with the power of darkness! (The doors begins to open, when a bright presence can be felt.) What? Shocksquatch: Surely you would’ve figured that. That power. (Shocksquatch reverts.) Kairi: Is light! The doors swings completely open, a powerful burst of light breaking through, blinding everyone. Phantom X: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Phantom X is destroyed, his remaining darkness obliterated. The light fades, as Kairi offers a hand to Axel, helping him up. Axel: You could’ve let him kill me. You had no reason to save me! Kairi: (Cheerfully) You said that you wouldn’t kill us. That means we couldn’t let you die either. Axel: As delusional as John. Either way, I owe you one. And I hate owing people. Got it memorized? Kairi: (Laughs) Sure. (A Neoshadow then appears, King Mickey slicing through it. Through the doors is the dark realm where John first entered the dimension, with thousands of Heartless swarming.) Axel: The Realm of Darkness. This door is a gateway there. Kairi: We have to stop it! Mickey: We’ll have to lock the door from both sides. Kairi: What? But, one of us will be trapped there. Mickey: Not necessarily. Axel here will help me escape, isn’t that right? Axel: Hold on! I made no such agreement. Kairi: Please, Axel?! It’s still part of fighting Phantom X. We have to repair the damage he caused. Axel: (Groans) Fine. But I’ll regret this. Just remember sweetie, next time we meet, we’re enemies. Got it memorized? Kairi: If you say so. Though you aren’t bad at heart. Axel and King Mickey walk through the doors, working to pull them shut. Kairi assists by pushing, and they eventually get the doors closed. Kairi places her hands on the doors, her eyes glowing green. Kairi/John: 'Claude ostium elit signa! '(The doors glow, then disappear. Behind the spot where the doors once stood is a path, going deeper into the darkness.) Kairi: Well, I guess that’s my only path now. I’m close, John. (Kairi breaks off into a run, following the trail.) Characters *Kairi *King Mickey *Axel Villains *Phantom X (death) *Heartless **World of Chaos **Neoshadow Aliens By Kairi *Jetray *Chromastone *Spidermonkey (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Lodestar *Shocksquatch By Phantom X *Diagoneir *Goop *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard By Axel *Blaze Spear *NRG *Heatblast Trivia *Phantom X is killed, leaving John halfly revived. *Kingdom Hearts is experienced, and closed. *Axel owes Kairi now. *Axel becomes the first Organization member to use all his three aliens in an episode without dying. *Axel has access to all the fire aliens except Swampfire. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga